Chemistry Experiment
by SouthernWolfMyjic
Summary: When Brennan proposes a Chemistry Experiment to Booth, will it lead to a major explosion? Of feeling? Or will it turn out a huge mistake for everybody involved. Rated "M" for future chapters. B/B. Nothing to do with the 100th epi
1. Hypothesis

_Title: Chemistry Experiment_

_A/N: Hello. This is my first fanfiction in a very (very) long time. It's just a fluffy little piece that's been running around in my head. I do hope that you like it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own BONES. I do own this plot line._

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter One:_**

**Hypothesis**

*******

Booth ran two wet hands over his face, and then let his head drop back on the wall behind his tub. Water dripped down his face and, as he closed his eyes, droplets fell from his lashes. _Bones_, he started, _sure does have some odd facts. _He gave a chuckle, now that was an understatement. He let his mind drift back to their conversation early that night. "We all had two heads and four arms," Brennan had told him. _Soul mates_. Booth snickered at the thought. There was a time when he believed soul mates, a time when he knew, just _knew_ that there was somebody out there for him. Someone that would complete him. Now he wasn't so sure. There had been a few over the years that felt right, but boy was he off on that. His gut normally didn't lead him astray but when it comes to love…_damn!_ Booth let out a deep breath that came from the deeps of his soul, scrubbed his hands over his face again, then stood up.

Water ran down his body and as he reached for a towel his cell phone buzzed alive. A cuss fell from his lips. Booth bypassed the towel, and reached for his phone on the counter. "Yeah, Bones, what's up?"

"I know it's late and all, but you busy?" Both looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't resist teasing.

"I'm just standing in my bathroom completely naked and dripping water," he purred into the phone.

"This is no time for jokes," Brennan's sharp voice snapped.

"Okay then, Bones," Booth began, reaching for his towel. "What's up?" He balanced his cell phone between his shoulder and ear and tried to listen and dry at the same time.

"I need you." The phone slipped away. Booth reached for it, juggling it in the air with one hand before letting the towel drop. He caught the phone and brought in back to his ear.

"Excuse me?" he questioned.

"I said I need you to go on a date with me. Are you feeling alright, Booth?"

"I may be wrong," Booth began, leaning back against the bathroom counter, trying to get his heart to beat regular again. "But people normally don't ask their parent to go out on a date with them. Unless, that is, you need me to shoot somebody."

"Well, it's not really a date and there shouldn't be any need for pulling your gun," Brennan said, and then added as an afterthought, "unless something illegal happens, that is."

"Bones," Booth began, as he finally left the bathroom, walking naked through his room and then out into the hall heading for his kitchen. "It can't be a date and not a date at the same time." He stopped at his refrigerator, pulled out a bottle of beer and then continued his path back toward his bedroom.

"It's more like a meeting," Brennan tried to explain. "Oh, forget it Booth. This whole idea is a mistake."

"Just tell me what it is you need." He flopped down on his bed and brought the bottle to his lips to keep from adding to the sentence.

"I'm meeting someone I went to college with."

"Wow," Booth interrupted. "Never had you pegged as the reunion type."

"I'm not," Brennan said. "That's the problem. I have no idea what to do. I don't even want to go."

"Then why are you?"

"It's a long story, Booth. One that I don't have time to tell you right now. Are you dressed yet?"

"Dressed?" Booth questioned. "Umm, why?"

"Because I'm at your front door."

"My front door," he repeated.

"Haven't you been listening? I need you to go out with me."

"Tonight?" Suddenly Booth was nervous. He jumped to his feet and put down his beer. "Why didn't you say that?"

"Why else would I be calling?"

"Just give me five minutes," he said.

When Booth opened his door seven minutes later, Brennan was impatiently tapping her foot. She was dress in a form fitting black dress that stopped mid-thigh, and a plunging neckline. It was simple with no glitter or sequins, but Booth thought it was breath taking. Her hair was down framing her face and she wore a simple gold chain. "It's about time," she said, striding in past him.

"Sorry, it was kind of short notice." He closed the door and turned to look at her. "Is this okay for our date?" Booth held his arms out slightly to his side and Brennan let her eyes slid over him. Black suit, pale blue shirt, dark blue tie, and, of course, his cocky buckle.

"It's acceptable," she said after her inspection. "Now can we please go? We're going to be late."

Late for what, Booth wasn't really sure. Brennan drove, leaving him time to watch the city go by and when that got to be boring, he turned his attention to the lady to his left. He studied her face, then let his eyes wonder down her neck, over the curve of her breasts, slid across her bare arms. "Booth?" The single word question tore through his thoughts, bringing reality back into focus.

"Uh? What?" Brennan threw him a smile.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, sitting back in his seat and turning his eyes forward. Brennan shook her head, but didn't say anything else. "So, um, about this date thing."

"It's not a date," Brennan interrupted.

"Fine. About this meeting with an old college buddy that you can't do without me," he paused, and when she didn't add anything, he went on. "Do you care to explain any more about it?"

Brennan took a deep breath and than begun. "Well, I wouldn't call Jamie a buddy. We went to school together, had some of the same classes. Unfortunately, we worked of some projects together."

"If you and Jamie weren't buddies, then why the hell are you two meeting?"

"My editor thought it would be good to…what's the phrase…network."

"Network?"

"Trust me, Booth, this is the last thing I want to be doing on a Friday night." Brennan pulled up to a restaurant. "Trust me." She put the car in park as a valet opened her door and extended a hand. Brennan traded her keys for a numbered paper and then took Booth's offered arm.

In the restaurant, Brennan told the hostess her name and who she was meeting, and they were lead through the main room. Soon they approached a back table and Booth took in the two people sitting there. "Jamie," Brennan said, extending her hand.

"Temperance, so nice to see you." Booth was surprised when the blonde female stood to take her hand. "Temperance Brennan, this is my fiancée, Charles Simon." Brennan shook his hand as Booth pulled out her chair.

"Very nice to meet you," she answered, sitting. "This is my partner, Seeley Booth. Booth, Doctor Jamie Lowder." Booth shook both their hands before taking the seat next to Brennan.

"Partner?" Jamie questioned. "What an unusual term to describe relationship."

"Oh, no, not unusual," Brennan began. "That's normally what people who work together are called."

"Work?" Charles asked. "Are you an anthropologist too?"

"Booth?" Brennan chuckled.

"FBI," Booth clarified. "Bones and her team assist the FBI in solving murders."

"How interesting," Charles replied, and the evening was off.

The two couples talked about Jamie and Brennan in college. Charles told them about a recent case he had and Booth filled them in on a mission he had back when he was a Ranger. As the dinner plates were cleared, the two females excused themselves to the restroom, leaving Booth and Charles sitting in an uncomfortable silence. "So, um," Charles started. "How long have you and Temperance been seeing each other?"

"Oh, no, we don't go beyond partners," Booth said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh, I was just, I mean the way you two," Charles quickly took a drink of his Southern Comfort. "No disrespect," he said after a moment. "The two of you just seem very…at ease with each other."

"That's what happens when you're partners. You learn to be comfortable with each other."

"You're more than comfortable," Jamie said to Brennan as they stood in the ladies room washing their hands. "I see the way he looks at you."

Brennan dried her hands before saying, "I trust Booth with my life. He's one of my best friends."

"All I know is that he looks at you like you're a rare jewel and that's hard to come by. Don't get me wrong, I love Charles to pieces, but I'm not sure even we have what you have with that partner of yours."

"So tonight wasn't too bad, right?" Booth asked, once he was settled into the passenger seat of Brennan's car once again.

"I guess not," came the answer.

"What's wrong? Didn't have a good time? Did Jamie comment on my physical appearance and make you jealous?"

"What? No, of course not." As the silence drug of Booth's mind drifted back to his conversation with Charles. He was very at ease with Brennan. She was the one person he could be himself with. Granted, she might not understand his jokes, but she was always there for him. And that meant a lot. As his apartment building came into view, Booth realized that he wasn't ready for the evening to end. "Want to come up for a drink?" he asked.

Booth was surprised that she had said yes. Had bee surprised when she again took his offered arm and let him lead the way. The apartment was quiet and still as they entered. Booth flipped on the light, and then headed to the kitchen. "Can I ask you something?" Brennan began as Booth handed her a beer and sat down beside her.

"You know you can ask me anything." Brennan gave a weak smile, and then took a drink from her bottle.

"Why do people mistake us as a couple?" The question caught him off guard, and Booth choked on his swallow of beer. He put the back of his hand up to block the coughing.

"What brought on that question?" he asked around a cough.

Brennan lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Jamie asked in the restroom," she told him. "And she's not the first person. Everybody seems to think that we are more than partners."

"We are," Booth said. "We're friends."

"Beyond friends," Brennan added. "We don't act like we are a…couple. Do we?" Booth took a drink of his drink to give him time to think.

"I don't think so," he finally answered. "Do you?"

"I'm not sure." The answer shocked Booth. He had been expecting Brennan to deny anything that could link them in something other than a purely professional relationship. "I mean, we have kissed before." Booth let his mind travel briefly back to standing under the mistletoe and how he had ended up with her gum. Her comment also brought back memories of his- _their-_ other life. The life he woke up from his comma remembering. The life he was told was nothing but a lie. They had kissed in that life. They had made love in that life. Sweets had told him that his feelings for Brennan was nothing but a hangover from his comma dream, but Booth knew better, yet he still wasn't ready to take that next step. Or was he?

"That mistletoe kiss was a dare, Bones. Dare kisses don't really count." He prayed that his voice sounded as convincing as he was trying too.

"Maybe," she answered, and he could tell that her mind was racing, turning something over and examining it. "If this was a problem in the lab, I would say that we need to run an experiment."

"We don't have to get Hodgins involved, do we?" Booth teased, even though he wasn't sure where Brennan was going in her train of thought.

"No," Brennan said, setting her beer on the coffee table and turning toward Booth. "Kiss me." Booth had the beer bottle halfway to his mouth when he stopped. Slowly he turned to look at her.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm a scientist, Booth. I need to treat this like an experiment."

"But a kiss is not an experiment," he said.

"Yes, I know," Brennan began. "Well, it kind of is. What I mean is that there has to be a reason why people consider us a couple. Why they think there's more than just our partnership. We must put something out there."

"And a kiss is going to prove what?"

"It's going to prove if there's anything to it. As Angela would say, to see if there's chemistry."

"Of course there's chemistry, Bones! We're partners. We're friends. Two people don't work as closely as we do and not have chemistry."

"Oh, come on, Booth," Brennan said. "It would make you King of the Lab?" Booth had to laugh at that thought and what Hodgins would have to say about that. He looked over at Brennan and it pulled his heartstrings.

"This is a bad idea," he said. Brennan gave a heavy sigh, then she took his beer and sat it on the table next to hers.

"Kiss me," she said again, leaving no room for argument. "And not just a peek, a real kiss." Booth took a breath trying to steady his heartbeat, and then turned his body toward her. He looked briefly in her eyes, before letting his glaze fall to her lips. They were slightly parted- waiting. Booth swallowed hard.

* * *

_Remember, good people, that reviews feed my soul. TBC..._


	2. Experiment

_A/N: This chapter is way shorter then I would like it to be, but it was just a good place to end. Thanks to the reviewers. Like I said in the first chapter, it's been a very long time since I've wrote a FF and it'll take me some time to get back into it._

_Shoutout: Thanks Goldpiece for the beta job! (that means any problems, blame her! LOL! Sorry Goldie, had to!)_

* * *

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Experiment_**

_Booth swallowed hard…_ "A real kiss?" he questioned, more to stall than anything.

"Yes." She said it with such finality. Booth reached up and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He started to touch her face, but pulled his hand back slightly. Her stare was steady on him, making his heart dance oddly in his chest. Finally, he gently touched her cheek, stroking the back of his fingers feather light on her skin. Booth moved himself closer to her, and cupped her face, his thumb brushing the corner of her lips. Under his fingers, he felt the first sign of nervousness from her, as her jaw tensed and relaxed. Again, his eyes fell from hers to her mouth, catching her darting out her tongue to wet her lips. Booth felt his chest tighten. Slowly, he lowered his head, giving her time to call off this…_experiment._

However, she didn't. She just tilted her face up to his, her eyelids partly closed. Booth stopped with only a heartbeat between them. _Last chance, _he thought, but when Brennan didn't move, he did. He closed the gap between them, his lips landing gently on hers.

It was only supposed to be a simple kiss. A simple, gentle kiss- nothing more, but when Brennan's soft lips parted, Booth's mind went blank. His hand slid back and up to tangle in her hair as he pulled her closer. For a moment, their lips moved together, slowly, and then his tongue darted out and into her mouth. He was half expecting Brennan to pull away, but she didn't. Instead, she seemed to melt into him. Her tongue meeting his, their lips moving together, and her own hands coming up to his chest -not to push him away, but to have a second contact point with him. Their tongues danced together, gently, unhurried. Brennan shifted to open her mouth up further to him, and that's when the kiss changed, when suddenly it became more urgent. She moved one hand from his chest up to the nape of his neck, and that move sent Booth to the line. His penis grew hard and pulsed in time with his racing heart. He pulled her closer to him, letting his free hand come up around her waist, his body wanting to touch hers. The kiss was on fire, and so was he.

Neither one was sure who pulled away from the kiss first. All they knew was that they found each other, inches away from the other, both breathing hard, both with eyes darkened from desire. Booth licked his lips, "Well?"

"I…um…" Brennan began. "I think we should take a day or two to review the experiment before coming to a conclusion."

"Of course we should," Booth said, barely over a whisper. Brennan swallowed hard, and then stood.

"We'll talk," she said. "I'll show myself out."

"Yeah." Booth closed his eyes, willing his body to calm down. He heard the door click shut and she was gone. The _experiment_ was over. He drew in a breath, held it for the count of ten and then stretched out on the couch. "This is gonna be trouble," he said to himself.

XxXxX

"Hey, Sweetie," Angela said, sweeping into Brennan's office. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Brennan answered, looking up from her computer. "Did you forget that it's Saturday?"

"No," the artist said, "But I have a few things I want to finish up. You know, to get it off my mind." Angela balanced on the arm of Brennan's couch and studied her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Of course, why would you ask?" Angela stared at Brennan for a silent moment before going on.

"Something's up," she declared. Brennan's fingers stopped in mid-type and she simply stared at the screen.

"Ange, I might have made a mistake."

"The almighty Brennan," Angela teased. "Make a mistake?"

"You're being funny, aren't you?" Brennan questioned.

"What's this mistake?" The scientist sat back in her chair and brought up confused eyes to look at Angela.

"I kissed Booth." The squeal that followed was piercing.

"You what? Oh my god! When? Where? Details, girl!"

"Calm down, Angela. It's not what you think." After that, Brennan recalled the details of the night before.

"And you just left?" Angela asked. "Just walked out?"

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Um, let me think….stay!"

"I couldn't, Angela. I know where that would have lead and it wasn't part of the experiment."

"Forget the experiment, Brennan. You kissed Booth."

"I know that."

"Okay, so what did this experiment prove?" Brennan gently shook her head.

"I'm not sure."

"It means that you two are _more_ than partners. It proves that there is something there. It _proves_ that you should march your little butt back to his apartment and let that kiss take you wherever it wants. Now go."

"It's not that easy, Ange."

"Yeah, but it's not as complicated as you're making it either. Bren, sweetie, when's the last time a man lit up your insides? Turned you inside out? Made you feel on fire?"

"Well, Booth does have a pleasant physical appearance."

"So he's cute."

"Correct. And he is…a good kisser."

"There you have it," Angela said. "There've been other handsome men good at kissing in your past. Have they made you feel all, warm and gooey inside?"

"I'm not sure what…"

"How you felt when Booth kissed you?" Angela clarified. "I mean, there's Jared? Did you feel the same? Or Sully?"

"No," Brennan answered after a long silence. "No, I guess they didn't."

"Tempe," Angela said standing. "You have a man that has saved you from flesh eating dogs." Brennan's mind went to being tied up in a warehouse, surrounded by dogs ready to kill her. "He's dug you out of sand." Again, her mind went to the scene. "Girl, you have a man that has killed for you. That would die for you. Don't waste too much time on details." With that, Angela left Brennan to her own thoughts.

XxXxX

Booth sat on his favorite stool in her favorite bar. In his hands, a small glass dangled from his fingers, and he stared at the amber liquid trying to read the future. He suddenly felt a presence approach him, and out the corner of his eyes, her saw someone sit down beside him and cross long, bare legs. "Booth?" A hand on his shoulder jerked him back to the present.

"Cam," he said, turning his head toward her. "You're looking good. What are you doing here?"

"I've got a date," she said with a smile.

"And you're talking to me, because?"

"Because I'm early and you look like the weight of the world is on your shoulders. So, what's up?"

"Nothing," he lied, bringing his glass to his lips and taking a drink.

"Come on, Booth, how long have I known you? I think I know when something is wrong. So spill." Booth licked his lips, and took a deep breath.

"Bones conducted an experiment yesterday," he began.

"What? I wasn't aware nor did I approve any experiments," Cam said.

"No, not at the lab." There was a pause. "In my apartment."

"Oh, yeah, wow, I don't think I need to hear anymore."

"No, no, nothing like that," Booth quickly answered. He took another drink and then told her about the kiss.

"I see. And how do you feel about that?"

"What, are you turning into Sweets?"

"No, but I am curious as to how you feel about it. About her."

"You know my feeling towards Bones," he said. "Everybody seems to know my feelings."

"Doctor Brennan is a complicated person," Cam said.

"Tell me about it."

"However, that doesn't mean that she doesn't have feelings."

"Oh, I know she's got feelings. She _feels_ like love is a fantasy. And she _feels_ like sex is simply a way to relieve stress. And she _feels…_"

"I get it," Cam interrupted. "Brennan has had a hard life Booth. She's already broke one of her rules by letting you inside her protection. She doesn't want to be hurt Seeley. You know that."

"I know," he concurred. "So I should just let it be."

"I didn't say that. You have your feelings too. And you can't be expected to go your whole life without ever reacting."

"Even if it hurts Bones?"

"No, Booth, you would never hurt her. Go with your heart, Seeley, my friend. Follow your gut. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a man to meet." With that, Cam unfolded herself off of the stool and walked away. Booth thought about what she had said. Then he swallowed down the rest of his liquid courage, threw a few bills on the bar and walked out.

* * *

_A/N: No promises....but Chapter 3 should be longer (I hope!)_


	3. Further Research

_A/N: Sorry this one took a little longer to get up. My Beta was busy...but she looked it over and gave it the go ahead (Thanks Goldie!) There is one more short chapter after this one, so be on the look out for it. _

_BTW- this is where the "M" rating comes in ;-)_

* * *

When Booth walked into Brennan's office at the Jeffersonian, he wasn't sure what he was going to say yet. He had waited just outside the main sliding doors for twenty minutes, before getting the nerve to go inside. The lab was empty, giving the whole place a strangely odd feel. His stride was slow and silent- his shoes not making a sound. As Brennan's office came closer, Booth suddenly began to rethink his idea. He stopped at her doorway, deciding to turn and leave before he was noticed, when his breath caught in his throat.

Brennan was dressed in black yoga pants with a matching tank top- her firm bottom stuck up in the air. For a moment he just watched her, his eyes following the curve of her butt, down her legs and back. Booth licked his lips, cleared his throat and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Downward facing dog," Brennan answered without moving.

"Any reason why you're doing it here?" Booth asked, leaning up against the door jamb, trying to portray more confidence then he had.

"Because my father has a friend at the apartment talking about the, and I quote, good old days," she told him. "I didn't feel like putting myself in a situation of knowing too much."

"Ah," was Booth's only answer. Suddenly Brennan dropped to her knees, spread her legs so her stomach rested between her thighs, and her forehead touched the mat she was on. She then stretched her arms up over her head, palms up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.

"Oh, nothing," he lied. "Just passing by, thought I'd say hello." Booth watched as Brennan slowly lifted herself off the floor and turned toward him- her checks slightly red for her yoga workout. He watched her pick up her water bottle and take a drink.

"Don't you have Parker this weekend?"

"Spring break," he answered. "Rebecca asked if she could take him to her parent's house for a few days."

"Oh." With that they were both left wordless and avoiding eye contact.

"I lied," he finally said. "I did come by for a reason."

"Really?" Booth pushed off the door jamb and began to close the distance between them.

"Yeah. This experiment that we did last night," he said. "I've been thinking about it, and I'm not a squint or anything, but I haven't been able to come up with a conclusion."

"You haven't?" Brennan questioned, her voice sounding strained to her own ears.

"Na huh," Booth said, shaking his head. "I think I need some…_further research._" With that, he reached out for her, pulling her to him. His mouth met hers in a hungry kiss- taking her slightly parted lips as his invitation to invade with his tongue.

Brennan was shocked, but didn't pull away. Her lips, her tongue, instantly began to move with his. Her arms snaked up around his neck. There was a sharp intake from her as Booth slid one hand down to grip her buttocks. The temperature in the office began to rise, making their skin wet and sticky. When Booth finally willed himself to pull away, they were both breathing hard- their hearts racing in sync. "Interesting," he said.

"What is?" Brennan asked, her voice slightly wavering.

"I think I'm beginning to like this research thing." With that, he gave her a quick peck on the lips, and then stepped back away from her embrace. "Until the conclusion," he said with a smile and left the office.

"Damn you," Brennan's voice followed after him.

~X~X~

Brennan sat crossed legged, still in her office, when the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Her heart skipped a beat as she thought that maybe Booth had returned, but just as quickly, realized that the steps were much too heavy to be Booth. "You can return to your apartment," her father said. Brennan opened one eye to look at him, before closing it back and giving a slight nod. "Sorry about running you out early."

"You didn't run me out," Brennan repeated. "I simply thought it was best to leave before I heard something I would have to tell Booth about."

"Of course," Max said, taking a seat on her couch. "Speaking of Booth, where is the old FBI guy at?"

"I'm not sure that Booth would like being called old," Brennan said. "And I don't know. He dropped by about an hour ago, but I don't know where he was going."

"Interesting," Max said.

"How so?" Brennan opened her eyes and then stood.

"Just normally you two are like peanut butter and jelly." Max laughed at the look his daughter sent him. "Meaning that you are normally always together."

"I believe you have a flaw in your observation," Brennan said.

"Maybe," Max said, leaning back on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." Brennan hesitated. "Tempe, what is it?"

"How did you choose mom as a life mate?" Max gave a chuckle at Brennan's choice of words.

"I'm not sure I had any choice in it at all," he told her. "Your mom had a way of getting what she wanted."

"But being in a monogamist relationship isn't human nature. We are designed to…"

"Tempe, honey," Max said, cutting his daughter off. "Sometimes it's more human to go against human nature."

"That doesn't make sense."

"What I mean," he said, taking her hand, "is that it's a conscious choice to be with one partner, for any length of time. When I met your mother, God, I knew that there was nobody else in the whole world that I would rather be with."

"But," Brennan began.

"No buts," Max said, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders and pulling her to him. He gave her a gentle kiss on the head. "Sometimes you have to put away what your mind says and just go with your…"

"Gut?" Brennan offered.

"Yeah," Max laughed. "Your gut."

~X~X~X~

Booth sat on his couch, bare feet propped up on his coffee table and a half eaten pizza sat in an open box. Two empty beer bottles sat on the floor next to the couch, and Booth absent mindedly picked at the label of a third bottle. On his TV, baseball played, but Booth was too busy replaying the events of the past two days. He didn't know if his relationship with Brennan would ever be the same. He didn't know if he wanted it to be. A knock at his door jerked him from his thoughts. "Yeah, coming," he mumbled more to himself than to who was at the door. He placed his beer on the coffee table, and crossed over to the door. A quick look through the peephole sent his heart racing. "Bones," he said with a smile as he opened the door for her. "Come in." Brennan gave a tight smile and then pushed in past him.

"Sorry it's so late," she apologized.

"No problem." Brennan watched the action on the TV while Booth closed the door. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No," she answered. "No, thank you." Booth nodded and waited. Nothing.

"Anything on your mind?" he asked, walking past her and picking up the TV remote. He flipped off the game, and then turned back to his partner.

"No," Brennan answered. "I mean, yes." Booth gave a short chuckled.

"I see."

"Further research," she finally said after a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Earlier, at my office, you said that you needed further research before coming to a conclusion."

"Yes, I remember."

"Well," Brennan said. "I think you were right. I think we need some further research." The corner of Booth's mouth twitched up.

"What do you have in mind?" Brennan licked her lips, her heart pounding, and stepped forward toward her partner. Going up slightly on her tiptoes, she touched his mouth, and that's all it took. Booth's arms circled around Brennan's thin waste, pulling her body tight against his, and captured her lips. Their mouths move together, hungrily, rough. This kiss wasn't like the ones before, this one had need in it. Want.

"Booth," Brennan said, breathlessly, as Booth trailed kisses down her neck.

"Shhh." Booth captured her mouth again, and ran his hands up her back. Brennan's own hands found their way under Booth's shirt, feeling his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He skimmed his hands over her skin, down her arms and soon found the buttons of her shirt. They both fidgeted with buttons, zippers, clothing. They made their way through the apartment towards Booth's bedroom, neither one wanting to lose physical contact. They left a trail of clothing behind, as their hands and mouth explored each other. By the time they fell onto Booth's bed, only the thin fabric of Brennan's satin panties and Booth's boxers separated them. Booth tore his mouth from Brennan's and kissed down her neck. Tasted the soft skin of her breasts, nipped the skin gently and then captured one of her hard, round nipples. Brennan arched against him, loving the warm feeling of his mouth on her. Her nails gently dug into his shoulders. Booth loved seeing her like this. Loved learning the taste of her skin, and mapping her curves. With one hand kneading the breast he sucked while the other traveled down, gliding feather light over her firm abs, sliding over her satin panties and down her thigh. He felt her tremble under him, and heard her moan as his hand moved back up, settling between her legs. His fingers slid under the thin fabric to feel her- hot and wet.

"Booth." The sound was a cross between a moan and a prayer. Booth loved it. He moved from one breast to the other, and as his fingers slid between her lips and into her. Brennan dug her nails deeper into his shoulders. Booth left the breasts and kissed down her stomach, and then removing his fingers, he tugged down her panties, tossing them on the floor followed by his boxers. Booth covered her body again, and took her lips. Their hands moved over each other…touching, caressing.

"I need you," Brennan whispered in Booth's ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth, causing him to let out a low growl. In a quick moment, Booth rolled away from her, reached in his nightstand and came back with a condom. Brennan took it from his hands and opened it, and as Booth licked and nipped her neck, she reached down and slowly unrolled it over his penis. Her touch caused his blood to boil over. When the condom was in place, Brennan wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, and as Booth slid into her, she groaned into his mouth. For a moment, they lay together, Booth buried deep inside Brennan and then he pulled out and pushed back in, his strokes building heat, each moment Booth made was met by Brennan.

Soon their movements were hard and determined. They hungrily ate at each other's mouths, their hands moving, stroking, fanning the fire.

"Temperance," rolled off of Booth lips. "God, I want you." His breath was ragged, and sweat moistened his skin. "I want you to come." Brennan arched against him, her heart racing, her body aware of everywhere that Booth touched. Her eyes were half closed, her bottom lip bit between her teeth. "Come for me," he whispered.

"Booth," she groaned, barely above a whisper.

"Bones," he said. "Temperance…look at me." Brennan opened her eyes and looked directly into his. It was a connection she wasn't used to and it heightened her arousal. "Come," he said once more, feeling her beginning to tense beneath him.

"Oh," slipped from her lips. "Booth." With this encouragement, Booth sped up his moments.

"Come on, Temperance." Brennan's eyes began to close again, but she forced them to stay open. Her nails broke skin, but Booth didn't mind. He wanted Brennan to come, he had to get her there. Had to share this with her.

Just as his own body began to tremble as his own release approached, Brennan's body suddenly went tense and "Seeley," came out of her mouth. Her lips convulsed around him, bringing him to orgasm and milking his cum from him.

With a smile, Booth collapsed on top of Brennan. "My God," he said, his breathing ragged and hard. "That was…"

"Yeah," Brennan agreed, before hearing what he was going to say. After a moment, Booth rolled off, and they lay beside each other, their chests rising and falling as they worked to catch their breath.

* * *

_TBC..._


	4. Conclusions

_A/N: This is a really short chapter, but I thought it really needed to be it's own chapter and not part of Chapter 3. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Means a lot that everybody liked my 'return' fiction. Thanks again!! Now, enjoy._

* * *

Booth made his way back into his bedroom from the bath to find Brennan reaching for her bra and shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting dressed," was the reply she tossed over her shoulder.

"I don't think so," he said, taking the clothing items from her hands and then pushing her back on the bed.

"Booth," she began to complain, but he quieted her with a kiss.

"We are going to lay right here in this bed and just enjoy it." At that, he crawled in beside her, pulling the covers up over them. "Anyhow, we have to talk about our conclusions."

"Look at you," Brennan teased as she snuggled to his chest. "I knew there was an inner squint in you."

"Inner squint?" Booth laughed. "I don't think so." There was a moment of silence.

"So, what is your conclusion?" Brennan asked.

"Well, I concluded that we have great sex."

"I concur," Brennan said, nodding.

"And I conclude that there is definitely something between us."

"I agree with that too."

"And I think," Booth began, "that I conclude that I…" Brennan popped up and put her hand over his mouth.

"No," she said. "Don't say it."

"But I do," he argued, peeling her hand away.

"But don't say it," Brennan pleaded. "Listen, I know that there's something here, between us. And I know that it's not easy but that I need to learn how to be with you. Please don't say those words yet. Just give me some time. Please?" Booth smiled at her and then gave her a kiss.

"Alright, Temperance," he said, almost purring her name. "I'll give you all the time you need before I say it, as long as you promise to be by my side?"

"I've been by your side, Booth," Brennan said. "We're partners."

"And best friends," Booth threw in.

"Yup. So is there anything else to add to our conclusion?" Booth thought a moment before nodding.

"One more thing," he said. "King of the lab, baby. King of the lab!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I totally hope that everybody liked the ending.....if you did....then show me some LOVE! Shoot me a review!_


End file.
